Dreams Collide
by MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12
Summary: Hey guys! This story was made by me, Sayomi. We're gonna focus on Duncan and Courtney in this FanFic! It's been 2 yrs ever since the island, & memories of each other are fading. Will the good ol' relationship be revived! Read to find out! -Sayomi
1. Where Courtney's Been

COURTNEY'S POV

COURTNEY'S POV

What a wonderful day!

It's been 2 years after I've been on Total Drama Island. I finished high school and today was my first day of college. I only remember _some _people, like Bridgette and Geoff. We go to college together, thank God! They're my best friends, and luckily I managed to get their numbers during our little reunion back on the island.

But I just know that I'm forgetting someone very important. Well, I probably forgot whoever it is because I wanted to forget. Probably.

Anyway, I had the greatest first day ever since 2nd grade! I made about 11 friends, teachers were very excited and happy to have me in their class, and for once I didn't have to pretend to be a snobby, Type A prep. I'm no longer that. People change, and so do memories I guess.

The most amazing thing about today though is that I met the greatest guy in the world! His name is Andrew, and he had cool hair, gorgeous eyes and a "everyguy" personality! He's like my dream guy.

Ugh I already hate the person I forgot! Y'know why?! Because now I can't help but care and think who that person is. Was it a he or a she? Wow I even forgot the gender.

Ooh here's a good question that'll probably get my mind settled! How did this person affect my life? …oh I don't know!

This day is so dream-filling! But it's already 11, so I guess a good night's sleep would result into another great day!

I yawn, fall on my bed, pull the covers over my head, and lay there for a while. Unexpectedly, I think I fell asleep. So (I think!) I started to dream…and I'm falling…

COURTNEY'S DREAM

"_AAAUUUGGH!!"_

_I fall down from the sky onto some white floor. Come to think of it, when I got my conscious back, everything is white!_

"_Hello? Anyone here?"_

_All of a sudden a teenage boy's voice comes out of nowhere._

"_Whassup darling?"_

"_Who said that?!"_

_Okay I'm really freaking out now! I run in all directions to try and find the walls so I can break though, but I can't feel anything! There's nothing here but me and all this whiteness…or am I really alone?_

"_Don't you remember me honey?"_

_Oh God it's that voice again._

"_Who are you?!"_

"_That's a good question, sweetie. Who am I?"_

_I'm really getting confused now. What did this guy want?! Somehow he probably heard my thoughts because then he said:_

"_I want you to remember me."_

_I hold my breath. I don't know what I should say now. Even if I did know, how would I be able to get the words outta my mouth? I just waited for something to happen. I stand still._

_Suddenly, I find earphones on my head. Since I'm pretty much bored in some white place, I might as well listen. All I hear is elevator music._

"_What the heck?!"_

_Then I find a white plasma screen in front of me. I see clips of me back on Total Drama Island with some guy. This guy had black hair with a green Mohawk, with revolting piercings all over his face. All these clips are about me and him. Who the heck is this guy?! I see and hear clips of:_

_Me trying to convince him that he was nice_

_Me and him snuggling together at a camp site and then I start refusing it_

_Me calling him names like "Pig" and "Ogre"_

_Then there was one clip with this conversation:_

_**Me**__**:**__ "What? You mean you like watching this? They could die."_

_**The guy:**__ "Oh, mellow your yellow, babe. This is awesome TV."_

_**Me:**__ "Why would I want to watch Gwen and Owen risk their lives?"  
__**The Guy:**__ "This is life at its most raw. Check out Elvis here with his guitar. __(points at Trent gripping his guitar)__ One miss step and his girlfriend is shark bait! Now that would make a pretty good song."_

_(me in confessional cam)_

_**Me: **__"Then again, danger is kinda hot!"_

_(back into conversation)_

_I happen to grab his shirt and kiss him._

"_(breathing heavily) You're still not my type."_

_**The Guy:**__ "You make me sick."_

_I remember this part. We kiss again. It's all coming back to me…_

(GASP!)

My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up on my bed.

"DUNCAN!"


	2. Where Duncan's Been

DUNCAN'S POV

DUNCAN'S POV

"Yo man quit stalking me!"

Well, it's been 2 years ever since Total Drama Island. So far you probably think I've changed: no more prison, lost the piercings, in a good college, yadda yadda yadda.

Okay no. I'm still good ol' Duncan. I'm exactly the opposite of what I listed.

Just then with the "Yo man quit stalking me" stuff, it just shows that I don't have a life, which is true because at the time some guy thought that I was stalking him when I was just walking behind him. People can be so paranoid sometimes.

But that guy seems a little too paranoid. He probably stole something. Cool, a crime.

Well I happened to get an idea that maybe if I catch this guy, I'd be a hero. I could have a life! I broke out of prison 'cause I was bored so I was walking along the streets of Cali. Maybe if I catch a criminal, I wouldn't be kept in prison anymore… awesome.

Thinking about this is starting to make me blab about Total Drama Island. Well, I kept Geoff and Trent's' numbers so we can play more tricks on Harold. But I just know there's someone that I forgot. Hmm oh who cares.

Maybe if I catch this guy I'll remember. Maybe.

So I decide to hang around the guy. You're probably thinking, "But how's Duncan gonna get this guy and make him confess?!" I perfectly know the answer. I just walk right up to him.

"Whassup?"

"Oh you again. Yo just make this quick 'cause I need to get back to my life. Don't you have yours?!"

"Hey calm down. I know what you're up to."

The guy was wetting his pants right now I just know it.

"W-what?! It's that obvious?? Stay back I'm armed!" He patted his pants and I saw a shape of a gun in his pocket. Man!

"Don't worry I'm a criminal too. It's cool with me."

"Oh o-okay."

"So…"

"So…what?"

"What'd ya do? Steal from a bank, kidnap a kid, what??"

(whisper)_ "Robbed my grandma's house."_

"WHAT?! That's low man. Why the heck did you rob your old lady?!"

"_She's rich, loaded with golden bricks. So many that she couldn't find anywhere else to out them, so she put them in her pillow cases!!"_

"Whoa!"

I kept this guy in a long conversation, then soon he wasn't realizing that I was walking him to a local police station.

When we went through the door, the guy still didn't notice. We approached to a man managing the counter and said: "May I help you?"

I couldn't care less of what the guy and I were talking about that time, because when the man asked me what I wanted, I immediately said:

"This guy robbed his grandmother's house. I casually started talking to him a few minutes ago, but only to lead him to a police station without him noticing!"

The guy exclaimed "WHAT?! YOU FOOLED ME?!"

At that moment 4 cops ran to him and handcuffed his arms. "Take him away, boys." I said heroically.

Sooner or later the paparazzi was swarming me and I enjoyed my 6 minutes of fame. Yeah I got out of prison, but only for 2 years. Then, I have to get back for a couple of months. Well it's all good to me!

I was walking home thinking how smart I was with capturing the criminal. Coming from a long line of police people was probably worth it. Then I thought about the person who I forgot.

Who is this person? I know he or she's from Total Drama Island, but who is that person? With just 30 seconds of thinking about it, my mind was frantically searching for the name of that person!

More importantly how did this person affect me? She made me show my softer side…hey I remember the gender!! At least.

UGH! I'm _dying _to know who she is! Wait…was she hot?? AAH god darn it Duncan, not _those _details!

I'm still on my way home and I come across a little girl walking with her mom. I kinda overhear what the little girl's yapping was about because she was pretty loud. She was talking about what she wanted to be for Halloween. I have to admit, it was a little cute.

This girl had short brown hair along with her onyx eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt with white sleeves and green capris.

Why is that so familiar?

Still I smile at the mother, who smiles back, knowing that her daughter is still young and energetic and imaginative.

"Mommy! Are you listening? I said 'I WANNA BE FOR HALLOWEEN A PRINCESS!"

I widen my eyes. I thought about the girl. She looks so familiar. I know the mystery girl is older than her, but still…

I finally arrive to my prison and immediately go to my cell. I walk still wondering who this mystery girl is while blocking out the sounds of the general's nagging and prison boys taunting me. Pff whatever.

Tired of thinking, I lay on me hard core bed and start dozing off.

I have one tiny chance of possibly remembering this person in my dreams…hey wait…I'm falling…?!

DUNCAN'S DREAM

"_WHOA WHOA WHOA!!"_

_I fall from the sky?! Yeah that's SO original! But still…if this is a dream…than why of all places HERE?_

_Well lucky me, I'm in a white room. All white, the floor, walls and ceiling- wait they're no walls!! Oh god did I die?!_

"_You didn't die, pig."_

"_OK who the heck said that?!"_

_It's a girl's voice and it's coming from the…everywhere!! I'm still going in every direction, looking for some wall or …anything would do! Honestly I'd rather be sitting in my prison room and have my general lecture me!!_

"_No Duncan after this dream, you'll find it very worth it!"_

_Oh god it's that voice again. She's even listening to my thoughts. What a stalker!_

"_And why may I ask will this dream be worth it?!"_

"_You'll see!"_

_Weird…but next thing I know, I have a pair of earphones on me._

_Oh yay, but I'm bored so I might as well listen to the sound. Also a flat screen appeared in front of me. THANK YOU!! At least I have SOME entertainment while I'm here._

_But all I watch on the screen is clips of me and some girl. This girl was wearing the same outfit as the little girl with her mother. YES!! I'm smart! Because I just KNEW that the appearance looked so familiar. Yeah so this is what I see and hear on screen:_

_The girl trying to convince me that I was nice_

_The girl snuggling with me at a camp site and then she started refusing it_

_The girl calling me names like "Pig" and "Ogre"_

"_How rude!" I exclaimed sarcastically._

"_Just shut up and watch the next clip!" The voice said._

_The conversation of the next clip was very odd… :_

_**The girl**__**:**__ "What? You mean you like watching this? They could die."_

_**Me:**__ "Oh, mellow your yellow, babe. This is awesome TV."_

_**The girl:**__ "Why would I want to watch Gwen and Owen risk their lives?"  
__**Me**__**:**__ "This is life at its most raw. Check out Elvis here with his guitar. __(points at Trent gripping his guitar)__ One miss step and his girlfriend is shark bait! Now that would make a pretty good song."_

_(the girl in confessional cam)_

_**The girl: **__"Then again, danger is kinda hot!"_

_(back into conversation)_

_The girl gets a hold of my shirt and kisses me! Whoa…_

"_(breathing heavily) You're still not my type."_

_**Me:**__ "You make me sick."_

_And with that, we kiss again._

_After we parted, "Awesome __princess.__"_

_Princess. PRINCESS._

_And then it hit me…_

…_I remember it all…the kiss…it's all coming back…and it's totally worth it…!_

"WHOA!!"

I wake up. I sat up too quickly that I bump my head on the bunk above me and I fall on the floor.

I lay there for a while, thinking. Just…thinking…

"Courtney…"


	3. Colliding

COURTNEY'S POV

COURTNEY'S POV

I'm still on my bed, blushing like mad. I've probably been like that for 2 hours.

Now that I remember Duncan, how did I feel?? Happy? Sad? Did I miss him? Or am I so glad that he's finally out of my life? Come to think of it, did I love him? UGH!!

There's only one thing to do now: call Bridgette.

I've been counting on Bridgette ever since we left the island. That surfer girl's too wise in life lessons and love too. That's why she has such a great life, and in a great relationship with Geoff too. Everyone counts on her to make them feel better, and she doesn't seem to mind at all. It's like…feelings are a 99¢ store and she's the manager.

_Ring……Ring……Ring……_ "Hello?"

Thank God!

"Hey Bridge it's me Court."

"Oh hey what's wrong?"

"How do you _already _know that something's wrong with me?"

"…because it's (yawn) 4 in the morning. So… what's wrong?"

I heaved a gigantic breath and said: "I remember Duncan and I don't know what to feel."

There was a moment of silence.

"So what are you asking me?"

"How should I feel Bridgette?!"

"OK, calm down Court."

I was practically near to tears.

"Alright, listen. I cannot answer that for you. We are our own worst judges."

"…OK...?"

"So I'm asking you this: What do you feel when you think about Duncan?"

Another moment of silence. A tear rolled down its way.

"I love Duncan."

Even if I was about 8 blocks away from her, I swear I could sense Bridgette was sleepily smiling.

DUNCAN'S POV

"Aw…Duncan's love-struck!!"

That was my annoying "cell buddy" Nezukiah Egderbinah.

"Everyone hear me?! Duncan's love-struck. _AGAIN!!_"

The prison boys were howling with laughter. Even the general heard this and he started giggling, but I still didn't care.

All I could think about was Courtney. I totally hate myself, from my man boobs to my guts, that I forgot Courtney. How could I let my Princess fade away?!

I got to get to her somehow. But how?! I mean, the guard took away all of the cell phones and locked them away somewhere, somewhere that not even everyone's bad boy Duncan knows where it is.

"Who's it this time?? Eh, Duncy? Is it Girl # 13?" egged on Nezukiah. This guy should really go to a mental institution instead of jail. First off, he should've changed his name.

"Whatever, kid." I told him, not even sparing a glance.

I heard a sigh. What the?! Nezu-whatshisname has "pitiful" under his list of emotions?!

"Look Duncan. I know how you feel."  
I turned around and looked at him fully.

"My girl Anne is out there somewhere and she probably doesn't even know me anymore. I bet she's out there with some model hunk."

I was speechless. I've been in the same cell with Nezukiah for 3 years. He hasn't taken me seriously for a pretty long time. Surprise surprise!

"But still…I keep hope. I might not be lucky, but Duncan you still have a pretty good chance."

"…I do?"

"Don't give up hope baby. We all got something to catch out there in the world, and we'll get them!"

"…Yeah!" This guy was filling me with adrenaline or what he calls it…hope.

"Go get her boy!"

All of a sudden, the whole jailhouse was taking turns telling what they're looking for in the outside world. Even the general said he wants to see his baby girl again.

I have everyone in the jailhouse with me, letting me know that they'll be there to catch me when I fall. I'm never alone really.

"Dude but it's 4 in the morning so you might as well get some rest. Who knows? Maybe the day you find your girl will be tomorrow!"

"Right. And…thanks man."

"No prob. Sweet dreams, brother." And Nezukiah turned off the weak light hanging from the wall.

So there I lay on my bunk. Nezukiah's right, I mean what if tomorrow really is the day I reunite with Courtney? And how will we meet each other? Oh man I have the hopes; it's just that I don't have the details.

I just noticed something: Nezukiah's pretty much like Geoff. But since Geoff's not here, Nezukiah's just fine.

All I have that wait for tomorrow are my hopes and dreams…dreams…

COURTNEY'S POV

"Now that you've let that out, will you go back to bed so I can?"

"Haha very funny. Thanks Bridgette. You really helped."

"Nah I did nothing. Well good night then."

"Night."

I _do _need a night's rest. Who knows? I might just see Duncan tomorrow…but where?! And when?? Oh god I need rest…

THE FATEFUL DREAM

_Well here I am in the white place again. I really think I died._

_I look down and notice that I'm not wearing my white pajamas. I'm wearing a white dress, nothing more. I look back up and I'm in the park?!_

_Oh well at least I'm not alone here! Wait…in heaven there are angels. Is that guy over there an angel too?_

_DUNCAN'S POV_

_Well here I am again. Back in the white room that might be my own little version of hell._

_I'm not wearing my usual jail clothes this time. Now it was a clean white shirt and white pants. I just blink once and all of a sudden I'm in the park. What the heck?!_

_And what's with the girl in the white dress over there? She's staring at me with an "oh-my-god-it's-you" look. Huh she looks familiar. Might as well flirt around, then._

_The girl looks like Courtney…wait don't tell me…is that…?!_

_COURTNEY'S POV_

"_DUNCAN!!" I scream at him to look at me._

_He glances over at me, startled, and smiled. Duncan started toward me and said "Princess! Miss me?"_

_Oh yay he's flirting again. Good ol' Duncan. "What the heck are you doing in my dream?!" I asked, angry, but somehow happy._

_Duncan glances around, looks at himself, and looks back at me saying "But…this is my dream."_

_DUNCAN'S POV_

_What the heck is goin' on?!_

_We must've been in a really tight relationship 'cause that would be the only reason that we could possibly be having the same dream. Huh. Small world._

"_You do know that it's not possible for 2 people to have the same dreams. But it's only possible for twins though." Courtney started complaining._

"_Then ask yourself this. Why are you here then?" I replied coolly._

_Courtney looked up to the blank sky and said "…I don't know."_

"_C'mon. Sit down for a while." I sat down on a park bench and patted the seat beside me. When she slowly walked to the bench, I noticed that with the autumn leaves falling down on her path and her white dress…she looked pretty cute._

_As she sat down she said "I can't believe I'm here."_

_COURTNEY'S POV_

_Well how could I believe that I am with Duncan in our dreams on a park bench?! It's impossible. But still, if this is really happening, I might as well stay._

"_Well believe it, Princess. You're here, I'm here. And that'll never change. I learned that from the best." Duncan replied to my "freaking out-ness."_

"_What have you been doing for the last 2 years?" I started off with a simple question._

"_Eh…nothing much. You know me, I'm still the Duncan you know and love."_

"_Haha you're hilarious." I said sarcastically._

"_And I see you're still the Courtney I know and…"_

_Oh great the awkward silence that haunts everyone, day and night. And apparently dreams, too._

_He started again. "Princess, I lo-."_

_I started too. "Duncan, I-."_

_We then looked away and blushed._

_DUNCAN'S POV_

_I still need time to sort out my feelings for such a complicated girl like Courtney._

"_How bout this then?" I suggested. "You. Me. A date. At the park, the real one. 10 am?"_

_There was another silence._

"…_Yeah. Why not?" She giggled._

"_It's a date?"_

"_Yeah! It's a date!"_

_I felt so happy that I couldn't stop talking to her. It felt like hours that we talked._

_We talked about schools, who we keep in touch with, Chris's gayness, yadda yadda yadda." All that wonderful good stuff._

_COURTNEY'S POV_

_Yeah we talked. To me the conversation felt like all the seasons were passing by around us, and we didn't seem to notice. Oh but who cares. We're together. Finally. Kind of._

_I felt so bubbly inside about the date, the talk made me feel like Duncan and I were back on Total Drama Island. It felt so warm._

_But the conversation suddenly ended. I blacked out in the middle of my sentence (I was getting to the part when Geoff peed himself in biology.), I don't know what happened to Duncan though. Since knowing AND remembering him, he would probably be spazzing out, cradling me in his arms, making sure that I was still breathing. Good ol' Duncan._

_DUNCAN'S POV_

_She blacked out. Right when she was getting to the good part bout Geoff peeing in biology. But I didn't only care about THAT! I cared bout my girl unconscious!_

_Then I just remembered: we're still in the dream, stupid._

_Oh well. I got bored during the next 3 seconds and decided that the sun's probably rising already. Don't wanna be late for the date! Hehe…I made a rhyme. _

_I fall asleep just like Courtney did. I guess falling asleep is waking up in the real world. Cool. As everything begins to blacken, all I could think about is her words._

"_Yeah! It's a date!"_


	4. A Date with Fate

COURTNEY'S POV

COURTNEY'S POV

I wake up feeling dizzy and confused. But yet I understood everything. Does that make sense? Well it does to me.

I understood that I had a dream with Duncan in it.

I understood that Duncan was having the same dream as me.

I understood that Duncan was actually there and it was all true.

I understood that I'm gonna meet Duncan at the park at 10 in the morning.

After I started thinking about the date, I shot up from my bed and began doing what every girl in the world does when they're about to go to a date:

What should I wear??

I shuffled through my dresser and found a nice short white dress with white leggings. Stuff like this feels nice when going to the park on a 10 am fall morning.

I look at the clock and it says 9:50. Wow I take _that _long?! I have no time to lose!

Thank God I live near the park. Kind of, like a few blocks away. I'll make it…if I run.

No time to lose! Whoa I feel like that spastic rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Augh no time for that, Courtney!!

I run down the stairs yelling "Bye Mom, bye Dad I'll be home at noon!" I run out the door.

COURTNEY'S MOM'S POV

I turn to my husband next to me. "Shut up Fred."

DUNCAN'S POV

Well I'm pretty much running as fast as lightning to the park now.

Oh I forgot to tell you how I escaped from jail! Simple. I walked out the front door.

Remember last night when everyone _including _the general was cheering me on to get my girl? Well the general let me out until 12:01. Why they added one more minute, I have no idea.

The jail is really far away from the park but still, to go on a date with _Princess,_ I'd do anything.

I'm probably halfway there, but I just know that I'm gonna have a seizure or pass out on the way. Yep, that's how long it is.

Its 9:56, I just hope that she's not waiting for me. Knowing Courtney, if she gets bored when she goes somewhere that's not worth it, she leaves. I hope she can't wait for me to come as much as me.

Since its fall, I'm wearing something like what I wore in the dream, white shirt except with blue jeans.

I see the park already, but no Princess. Oh great.

COURTNEY'S POV

Man it's already 9:59, I hate being late! Especially for a date with Duncan! I do _**NOT **_wanna miss this.

Alright I'm at the park, but no Duncan. Oh man don't tell me he left!

I don't see him, but I'm still running as fast as I can. I guess I got so used to running 14 blocks that I can't stop.

Then it was all just a blur.

NO ONE'S POV

**BAM!!**

Duncan finally arrived at the park and since Courtney was still running, they slammed into each other.

"OW!" they flew to opposite sides about 6 ft away from each other.

When their eyes finally got vision, they lit up and tensed. Their eyes met and they both whispered each other's name.

Duncan and Courtney then both laughed off the pain of their butts and Duncan helped her up.

"Sorry about that."

"Nah it was my fault."

"Who knows?"

"God."

They laughed once again.

Courtney then sat daintily onto a bench while Duncan just crashed on it.

There was a silence.

"…So Duncan…isn't weird that we had the same dream?"

"Yeah totally but it was wicked that I got to see your pretty little figure again!"

Courtney whacked him with her elbow.

"Ow!"

"Hey you better watch it or else this 'pretty little figure' will beat you up!"

"Is that a threat or a promise? Hehehe."

Courtney then looked at Duncan with wide yet tearful eyes. Duncan couldn't take it one more second after he saw this.

"A-alright what's wrong? Please don't cry on me!" he begged.

"Well I thought this wasn't gonna be a battle anymore! I thought that everything will change since I really, truly -."

Another silence.

Duncan couldn't hold it inside any longer.

"Courtney why did you do this to me?!"

"…D-do what?"

"Why did you make me love you?!"

Courtney tensed. Even the leaves on the ground jumped. Reality was crashing around them. Even Duncan.

"Courtney…I love you. I've loved you ever since that 'Sucky Outdoors' episode of TDI. I just can't, I can't hide it from you anymore! "

She could only stare at him with her mouth partly open. She couldn't believe it. Even on Total Drama Island she never noticed that Duncan loved her, even then.

Duncan got up and started pacing saying "You don't feel the same way."

Courtney then got the courage to speak. To speak very life changing words that can never be reversed. Always.

"Then why did you do this to me Duncan?"

He turned around with a question mark written on his face.

"What did I ever do to hurt you?!"

One more silence.

"…You didn't hurt me."

"Then what'd I-?!"

"You made me love you!!"

With those words it seemed like the earth stopped spinning, the leaves stopped falling, the dreams stopped sending faith. But they didn't. They all fast forward.

One last silence.

Duncan and Courtney suddenly ran up to each other and kissed each other. It probably lasted 2 minutes, since no one was around to stop them. Nothing can stop true love.

After it was over Courtney then mumbled a quote that made Duncan smiled.

They kissed once again.

"_**These events are very rare, but since everyone's destiny is very pure, they'll find happy endings. When destiny can contain the meaning of true love, they'll find truly happy endings. Only when those fateful two people have their dreams collide. That's the real meaning of fate."**_

Only when their dreams collide.


End file.
